


House of Cards

by kc_evans



Series: House of Cards [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I'm not sorry about it, Because there's a lot of fluff, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Greeting Cards, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kc_evans/pseuds/kc_evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU of how greeting cards brought Evelyn and Cullen together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

Quiet pervaded the shop. Evelyn, who normally loved the peace because that meant she could actually get work done, decided there was such thing as _too_ much silence. But there hadn't been any customers for nearly an hour and she was alone. Dorian had gone on some lunch date which he promised was business related but left without telling her the details. Sera was on her own lunch break, and it was Cole’s day off.

So Evelyn sat by herself, resisting the urge to look out the store front window and see how busy the Hallmark store was, which was only down the street and within easy spying distance. She hated how the large rival company seemed to thrive on generic, trite greeting cards when she and Dorian struggled to find ways to keep their little business of unique, one-of-a-kind, handcrafted cards afloat. Add two part-time employees to the mix, and Evelyn was amazed she hadn’t had to move in on Dorian’s couch yet.

The bells she had placed on the door jingled merrily as it opened and Evelyn sat up from her slouched position by the register. She pasted a bright smile on her face as the customer came into view. “Welcome to the House of Cards, can I help you?” she said cheerily.

Evelyn was glad she was already sitting down when she got a good look at him. He was tall, blond haired, with broad shoulders and a toned build that would make Dorian drool. His khaki pants and starch white button-down shirt fit him well, which was mildly disappointing. According to her all-knowing business partner, either he dressed himself and went the other way, or he already had a girlfriend who knew how to dress him to bring out that lovely golden skin tone and light honey-brown eyes.

At least he seemed oblivious to her roving eyes. “Hello, yes, I’m looking for an ‘I’m sorry’ card,” he said.

Evelyn got up from her stool with a little hop, putting on the mask of professionalism. This was a sale, after all. “Let me show you to them.” She led him over to the proper aisle and motioned to one side of the shelf. “This entire area has a variety of ways saying ‘I’m sorry’.”

He looked it over with raised brows. “This is a big section. I suppose you get a lot of people looking for these?”

She chuckled. “Well, I like to think there’s a card for every occasion in life and we happen to carry them all.”

He smiled at her then and a scar just above his lips jumped at the movement. Her eyes were drawn right to it, somehow making his features even more handsome with that jagged line. “Do you happen to have a card that says 'I’m sorry I got caught by the enemy and made you worry'? And then I’m sorry I disappeared on you for two years and made you worry even more’?"

Evelyn didn’t blink because she heard the slight challenge in his voice and she wasn’t one to ever back away from one, especially with the the reputation of her store on the line. So she turned to look the shelves over, scanning for the particular card she had in mind. Finding it, she reached out and plucked the heavy paper from its place to hand it to him. “Try this.”

Giving her a skeptical look, he dutifully read the front of the card before opening it to the inside. He then looked up at her, something like newfound respect dawning in his eyes. “Well, that’s pretty close. I’m impressed.”

She smiled smugly at him and headed back to the register. “Can I ring you up? Or do you need anything else?”

“No, just this.” He stepped up to the counter and pulled out his wallet to pay. “Thank you for your help.”

“You’re welcome.” As she punched in the amount and gave him the proper change, Evelyn wondered who the card was for, and who this ‘enemy’ he mentioned was. It wasn’t one of the typical situations for sure. But she had long realized that if customers wanted her to know why they were buying certain greeting cards, they’d tell her, whether she wanted to hear it or not. “Come again if you have another unusual circumstance. I guarantee we have something for it.”

Now he grinned at her, a disarming quirk of his lips that sent a few butterflies to her stomach. “I’ll remember that. Thanks.”

And to Evelyn’s surprise, he did come back a week later, offering that same shy smile he first used. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I was looking for the weird ‘I’m sorry’ card,” he said.

Evelyn flashed him a welcoming smile, silently thanking Sera for calling in sick today else she would have been in the back working on her spreadsheet and missed him. “I certainly do. How did the recipient like it?”

“My sister loved it. She read it, forgave me instantly, and then asked me where I got the card.” He smiled again. “I did a little bragging about your store to my family. As a thank you.”

She laughed. “Well, I appreciate the free publicity. And I’m glad your sister liked it.”

“Me, too. Mia would have made my life miserable otherwise.” He rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture that somehow seemed endearing. “Anyway, I need another card.”

“Certainly. What do you need?”

He hesitated a moment. “A … birthday card?”

Evelyn gave him an odd look because it sounded like he was going to say something else but changed his mind at the last minute. But it wasn’t really her business so she merely nodded. “We have a lot of those, too. If you’re looking for some generic styles, we’ve got them here.” She moved around the counter to show him the usual Hallmark-style cards. “But if you’re looking for something a little more personal, or unique, we’ve got a lot more on this side.”

He moved with her, peering at all the options neatly stacked on their shelves. “It would take a week to go through all these,” he murmured.

Taking that as a compliment, Evelyn beamed at him. “Yes, it would. Unlike the giant chain stores, we specialize in selling cards for all of life’s crazy situations. We also carry unique cards from local artists and writers you can’t find anywhere else.” She stopped because she realized he was smiling at her in an indulgent kind of way. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I tend to carry on about things,” she said, feeling her cheeks heat.

He laughed. “No, it’s actually refreshing to see someone who’s so enthusiastic about what they do. You don’t really see that anymore.” Giving her a thoughtful look, he finally held out his hand. “I’m Cullen, by the way.”

“Evelyn,” she said, shaking the offered hand. The blush didn’t go away and when they touched, she felt a spark of electricity, as if he had just shocked her. Dropping his hand, Evelyn turned to look at the cards so she wouldn’t have to meet his gaze. “Ahem. So, is this for someone special?”

“What? Ah .. yes. My niece. She’s turning four.”

“What a great age,” she said, tickled at the idea of Cullen being ‘Uncle Cullen’. “Let’s see now, four year olds don’t really care much for cards, so you might be better off with one of the generic cards. It’ll be cheaper on the wallet, anyway.”

Evelyn turned to lead the way back to the other cards, but he stopped her. “Oh uh, well, I need other birthday cards too,” Cullen said hastily. “I have a friend. Yes, a friend’s birthday.” He reached to rub the back of his neck. “So, um, could you help me?”

“Of course.” She didn’t mind spending more time in the company of a handsome, if awkward, man.

They perused the section for a good ten minutes with Evelyn pointing out some of their more unique cards. When they got to the humor section, Cullen laughed at a few of the witty ones and Evelyn listened to low timbre of his voice, mesmerized by the sound. He finally selected a card consisting of a dog drinking beer. “This one would be good,” he said.

“Great,” she said, smiling. Evelyn gestured over to the generic card section. “Feel free to browse there for your niece. Like I said, most kids don’t appreciate cards so there aren’t that many choices.”

“Right. Um, do you also have wrapping paper? And those frilly bow things? She loves that stuff.”

“What girl doesn’t?” she laughed. “Let me see what I’ve got. I’ll have it pulled out for you at the counter."

Evelyn stopped by the wrapping paper section and selected a few shiny pink papers and the biggest bows she had. Taking them to the register, she arranged the choices on the counter. Cullen arrived a minute later, holding his two cards. “That’s … a lot of options,” he said, staring at it all.

“This isn’t even half of what we have,” Evelyn said with a grin. “Girls especially love choosing things.”

“Just girls? Or women too?” Cullen asked, giving her a sideways glance.

The way he looked at her made Evelyn feel a little warm. Was he flirting with her? “Oh, women, too,” she assured him blithely. “But we also know a good thing when we see it.”

Their gazes locked for a minute before Cullen cleared his throat and looked down at the paper and Evelyn pretended to busy herself by rearranging the bows. “These look good,” Cullen said, pointing to his choices.

“Excellent. Let me ring you up.” She put everything in a bag to take with him, wondering if she should say anything else. Should she ask him if he was seeing anyone? Was that too forward of her?

But the moment passed before she could open her mouth. “Thanks again for your help, Evelyn. I appreciate it,” Cullen said, taking the bag from her hands. Their fingers brushed together again and Evelyn snatched her hand back, willing herself not to blush again.

“You’re welcome. Maybe I’ll see you again later?” She tried to keep the hopeful note out of her voice.

“Absolutely,” he assured her. “I have a lot of family members. And they all have birthdays.”

Evelyn laughed. “Well, that’s good. I’ll be here if you need more help.”

“I’ll remember that.” He gave her a smile as he turned away and headed out the door.

She tried not to sigh too dreamily as her gaze strayed towards where his jeans hugged his bottom and thighs. Dorian came in just then and found her staring at Cullen's retreating figure. Like the good friend he was, he proceeded to make fun of her about that for the next three days.

Whether it was hopefulness on her part or not, Evelyn half expected Cullen to show up next week and she made sure to be at or near the front whenever she could. When, at the end of the week he didn’t show, Evelyn deflated. Did she actually think he was interested in her just because he came in twice? It was a good thing she had remained professional and didn't embarrass herself.

Despite reasoning to herself, she found herself sinking into a grumpy mood when she and Dorian prepared to close shop on Friday night. When Evelyn snapped at him for the fiftieth time, Dorian finally put his hands on his hips and confronted her.

“What has gotten _into_ you?” he demanded. “You’ve been snippy all day and it’s starting to make my mustache droop from all the negative vibes.”

Evelyn was about to say something sarcastic when she saw actual concern in his eyes. Sighing and feeling the slightest bit guilty she was taking her disappointment out on him, she went back to sweeping the floor. “I’m fine,” she muttered.

“Oh, really? Could have fooled me,” Dorian said acerbically. “Is it possible you’re upset that delicious blond hasn’t stopped by this week?”

She hated that he knew her so well. “No.”

“Uh huh. Well, there’s only a few minutes to closing time so I’ll make sure the back door’s all locked up.”

“Fine.” Evelyn kept sweeping when she heard the door jingle open. Normally, she would be thrilled with a last minute sale because every dollar counted, but today, she just wanted to close up and go home. Sighing to herself, Evelyn straightened up and pasted a smile on her face as she turned to face the customer.

And she gasped because Cullen stood there, smiling his embarrassed, shy smile and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. The other hand, oddly enough, held a card.

“Cullen! What are you doing here?” she asked, darting a look at what was in his hand. It looked like a card they sold at the shop here.

“I … stopped by earlier this week but you weren’t here. Your partner - Dorian?” At her nod, Cullen continued. “Dorian said you were meeting your accountant. So he suggested I come by today.”

The fact that he came looking for her caused a rush of warmth to wash over her cheeks. “You were looking for me?” Evelyn asked. “Why?”

“Well, I um … here.” Cullen thrust the card at her. "Dorian suggested I do it this way."

Evelyn took it, and realized it _was_ one of theirs, and one of her favorites. The front of the card depicted a picture of a cottage with the silhouette of a woman by the window and a man standing outside looking up at her. On the inside, the couple was together, embracing. Pre-printed in the card was asking someone to go out with them.

She opened the card slowly, her hands shaking at what she would find inside. Cullen's handwriting was surprisingly neat and he wrote:

> **I haven't stopped thinking about you from the first time we met and you proved me wrong. I'd love to get to know you better but it never seems to come out right. So I'm asking now with this card: would you like to go to dinner with me?**

Evelyn looked up at him, at his hopeful expression. How could she even think to say no? “Yes, I’d love to,” she said and immediately Cullen broke into a smile.

“Really? I mean, that’s great! I was uh … well, if it’s not too forward of me, I thought maybe you’d like to go now. I know a great Italian place around the corner.”

“Il Palacio? I love that restaurant. Just let me finish locking up here and I’ll meet you outside in a couple of minutes?”

Cullen grinned. “All right.”

Unable to stop smiling herself, Evelyn finished sweeping in a hurry and ran into the back room to throw her arms around Dorian. “You’re the bestest friend anyone could ever have,” she said, kissing his cheek.

Dorian snorted even as he hugged her back. “I already knew that. Have fun at your dinner, and I want to hear all the details tomorrow. Oh, and ask him if he has any brothers who likes tall, dark, and mysterious.” He winked.

“I will,” Evelyn promised. She grabbed her purse, stuck the card into the bag, and went to meet Cullen.

He waited for her right outside the shop door, hands in jeans, scruffing the ground with his shoes, and looking even more handsome surrounded by the streaking colors of the sunset. When he saw her, he straightened up and smiled. “Ready?”

Still amazed at what just happened, Evelyn could only nod and smile until she found her voice. “Ready,” she said.

From the store, Dorian watched them walk down the street and he couldn’t help but notice it was right into the sunset. Smiling to himself, he flipped the open sign to closed and turned off the lights.


End file.
